Sa Rang He Yo
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Sam x reader. When Sam catches you singing SHINee's 'Lucifer', he begins to think your loyalty lies elsewhere. A cute one-shot.


**With the song 'Lucifer' by SHINee. Look it up if you don't know it. One of my personal favourite Korean pop songs~!**

**Translations are in the for the lyrics. **

**Note: Minho, Onew, and Taemin are some members who sing the lines you do, when the lines you sung weren't the ones being sung by the entire band. The other members are Key and Jonghyun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, that belongs to SHINee and their studios.**

**I also do not own Sam or Dean, they belong to the show Supernatural (which I also don't own).**

**I guess this is the time I thank one of my best American friends (Winnie) for showing this song to me and kicking me off into the world of K-pop about three years back. I've hardly listened to American pop since then. **

You put your music player on shuffle as you cleaned your small dagger-like blade. It was full of dead man's blood from trying to kill a vampire with it. Now, you had to lace it with salt for a ghost hunt.

You would leave with Sam and Dean in half an hour or so, and felt rather tired. It was two in the morning, and your night had been restless. You flipped through some songs quickly, leaving a smear of blood on the screen/buttons.

You suddenly heard the familiar heavy beats for one of SHINee's songs, 'Lucifer'. A personal favourite. You put in your headphones and bopped your head to it, murmuring along to the lines.

"Soomeul gotdo chatji naneun piharyeogo ~

hal su eopneun negae na.~"

Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide

I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny

It was interesting lyrics to say the least. Especially when you were going to head out on a hunt. It brought back some memories of being trapped, locked away by some psycho ghost.

But it also brought a stronger idea in your mind. It reminded you of Sam, your current 'crush'. You felt trapped in his own love, unable to escape. As if perhaps Lucifer already took over his body and making you follow him much like a demon.

And how could you deny the tall hunter? By the time you finished thinking of it, a few verses had already passed.

You shook your head and went back to singing to the song. Your music was too loud to head the door open, and Sam walked in. He leaned against the door as you poured salt on the metal, singing the next part even louder than the first.

"Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer~

Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer~."

Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer

Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer

Sam's mouth actually dropped. You looked totally at ease, actually smiling to yourself. He didn't understand a word of Korean, but knew Lucifer's name all too well. And he clenched his jaw, wondering what exactly you were doing.

You sheathed the blade and stood up to get another when you noticed Sam. A blush instantly covered your cheeks. You had just been singing a love song, after all. Sam saw that blush as guilt. To you the song was natural, the name nothing more than a metaphor. To Sam though, that was all he could hear from you.

"So is that where your loyalty lies?"

The flush went down your neck and you bowed your head to hide your, well, lack of a poker face. To Sam it was shame.

"Well, is it?"

His voice was forceful as he prodded on and you murmured a few more lines of the song. What else could you do, being questioned by him like that? Did he want you to confess your love for him? Did he know you were thinking of him?

" nal sarojapda

Nali jinalsurok ."

Your stare captures me

As the days went by, it became sharper

You didn't sing, just spoke. There was your confession, and your mouth felt dry after it. You licked your lips briefly, shifting under the weight of his stare. He didn't understand a word of it.

"Just... Tell me if you love Lucifer"

He mumbled his words, eyes looking heartbroken, wide and begging towards you. When you looked up at him you couldn't seem to shape any words. Especially not in the english language. Did you have to leave those words to Minho? Or even Onew or Taemin?

"Sam, it was a just song. I- it's a love song."

You couldn't say the words you should have and Sam looked even more downcast, turning to leave.

"So you do love Lucifer..."

He opened the door and you shook your head though he couldn't see it.

"I-! I... I was thinking of you during it. Don't make me say it."

The hunter turned around, as if he was waiting for you to speak it. His eyes were still in that begging look which even Dean would cave into.

With a small sigh you spoke the following.

"Sa Rang He Yo."

After you walked out the room past Sam, unwilling to look at him. He murmured the words as if to taste them, unknowing what they meant. More song lyrics perhaps?

When Dean called him and he passed you on the way to his brother, he couldn't think of what to say. Had he been rejected or had his feelings been returned?

A few hours later after the hunt Sam put the words into a search bar on his computer. He came up with a translation which made him smile.

"I love you..."

He breathed the words and you glanced at him from across the room. He then smiled and spoke it in a much more confident tone.

"Sa rang he yo!"

You couldn't help but smile at his lack of ability to pronounce it correctly. He misinterpreted more of your actions, this time he took it as acceptance for his words. He wasn't that far from the truth this time.


End file.
